Rainbow's Love Dilemma (DISCONTINUED)
by AnInkOfCreativity
Summary: Rainbow Dash is stressing out because most of her friends already have their special somepony. She stumbled across two colts who are very close to her. Will Rainbow choose the only one for her? Or will she stay in the blue?
1. Am I the only one?

**Hey Guys! I'm taking a break on TPSLB for sometime and trying to focus on another fanfic. This is gonna be a POV story meaning that the characters will be the narrators of this story so basically this is a first person story. I don't know when will I be returning to TPSLB but note that I am** NOT **discontinuing the story. I've been running out of ideas lately for the next chapter so if I get an idea for it, I'll be off writing it. Without further ado, hope you like this story and enjoy ;)**

 **Summary:**

 **Rainbow** **Dash was always the tomboy out of the mane six, which made her very different from the others and very difficult to find her love life. In this time, most of her friends already have a significant other which made Rainbow feel left out. She encountered two colts who were very close to her and can't choose between them both. With friends' support, will Rainbow finally choose the one and live happily ever after or will she stay in the blue?**

 ** _Rainbow Dash's POV_**

Today was driving me crazy! I thought it was just another typical day like hanging out with my friends, train with the wonderbolts or basically take a nap on a cloud, but nope! There was more to that. Something that wasn't really part of my interests. I kept on shivering in the thought of... _love._

I woke up in a usual condition: on a late hour, on my comfy bed, tucked in under my cloud blanket, and on my stuffed pillow that smelled like my saliva- Yuck! I don't know when will I ever wash that stinky pillow but hey, you got to admit, what better than to start the day in this matter? Especially in my awesome style.

It took me a while to get out of bed, as you know, I'm kinda the lazy type. Okay, maybe full lazy, you could say I'm the laziest of them all. Anyway, once that is over, I'm off to do my normal morning routine. I took me a zap to do my routine, unlike Rarity. She took hours to get ready, maybe even a whole day! Every time we have a friendship meeting or whatever, we have to wait for her and started that meeting very late. Ugh, typical Rarity. Well, I don't really have much to do today. So I decided to go to Sugarcube Corner to meet Pinkie Pie and have a chatty conversation.

But before that I need to drop off Tank first to Fluttershy's cottage, 'cause my house is literally empty and there is no one to take care of Tank while I'm gone. Plus, I'm too lazy to call a pet sitter and Flutter's little animal friends may be a better company for Tank. So I quickly took Tank in my arms and rushed to the door.

Fluttershy's cottage took a little while to get there, since she lives in the other end of Ponyville, to be specific, the 'Everfree Forest' end. That's where most of her critters come from. Fluttershy eventually tamed them and bam! They officially became her pets. I knocked on her door and, well, unfortunately she,s not home. So I tied Tank in a tree branch and wrote a post-it note to Fluttershy and stick it to Tank's back. Then I'm off to Sugarcube Corner.

I barged into the bakery's door and exclaimed "What's up, Pinkie Pie?!"

But awkward silence then filled the room.

I was confused. Usually when I came to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie would greeted me "Hey Dashie!" or replied me with a "The sky, silly!" which is followed by a giggle. I looked everywhere in the room but no sign of Pinkie was found. 'That's weird' I thought. 'Maybe I should get out of here before things started to get weirder.'

But before I was about to leave, I heard hoofsteps coming from the stairs, coming from a slim, light orange stallion with brown, poofy hair, carrying a pink, poofy haired po- PINKIE PIE?! What is she doing on... _Cheese Sandwich's back?!_

I can't believe it! Since when did that slim stallion returned to Ponyville? Okay, this is getting weirder, I know theiy both are weird but not _that_ kind of weird.

"PINKIE?! What is he doing here?!" I inquired, begging to know, though I tried to not get all shocked.

Pinkie hopped of Cheese Sandwich's back before answering my question.

"Can't you believe it, Dashie?!" She beamed in joy. "Cheesy Weesy came back to Ponyville, to see _me_ again! Isn't that romantic?"

I gagged- Blech! Since when Pinkie use the word 'romantic'? Wait, uh oh.. Don't tell me she is dating that guy. What if she is?!

Suddenly, I saw Pinkie's smile turning upside down, her lips curled in to a frown.

"Dashie, why don't you wanna ship us?" Pinkie asked.

My eyes popped open wider than before. It feels like she could read through my mind but how can she-

"Of course I can read your mind, silly! You know my secret talent, I can break the forth wall! And since you're the current narrator of the story, I know all of the things you narrate in this story!"

"Uh..."

I was so confused. What is a forth wall anyway? And what does Pinkie mean when she can break the forth wall? And what does she mean I'm the narrator of the st-

"Ugh! Nevermind." She grunted.

"So are you and Cheese," I gulped. "Together?"

"Hmm.. he haven't asked me yet so... nah!"

I sighed in relieve.

"Well excuse me girls."

Both Pinkie and I turned to the source of the voice, which you could guessed, is Cheese Sandwich.

"I've been dying to tell you this, Pinkie," He started. "I have not only come to this town to see you, but also to ask you this one teeny question."

Pinkie's started to widened while I gulped the second time. Could it be?

"Will you be my special somepony?"

"As in marefriend and coltfriend?" Pinkie asked.

He nodded as I grunted.

"Well, that's just great!" I said sarcastically. "You are with Cheese, Flutters with Big Mac, Rarity is with that fancy, schmancy _what's-his-name_ , Twilight is with that Flashy guy and Applejack is with.." I stopped.

"Applejack is with...huh."

"See, Dashie? Applejack doen't have a special somepony yet. You're not alone!" Pinkie commented.

"Huh. You're right."

And just like that, I rushed into the door, but before that, I greeted Pinkie goodbye.

Applejack saved me from nearly dying. Let's just hope it's not too late.

 **Okay, there's chapter one. I'm thinking of doing one chapter only 1k words, sorry it couldn't be longer. Second chapter may take a while, so you can read my other fanfic (The Past She Left Behind) while waiting for it. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. You’re the Apple of My Eye Pt 1

**Taking a break from TPSLB again. Maybe I'll return to that again when this story hits three chapters already, tryna to make it equal with my other fanfic. So you gotta wait maximum one year for the next chapter of TPSLB, cause this month and the next have been my busy months of the year. With all my national exams, final exams, not to mention homeworks, unit tests, projects?! Come on, you got to admit, my teachers put too much pressure on me. Which is why I didn't update so frequently. Ugh! School is literally the worst. I mean who invent school anyway?! We can be free whenever/wherever we want. This is why I need to become president, so I could ban these annoying stuffs. So elect me for president 2024-INFINITE! Okay sorry if I get off topic but...**

 **Okay, anyways I am gonna change the POV, so please welcome our favorite cowgirl.**

 ** _Applejack's POV_**

I checked the wooden, apple-shaped clock on the wall. It was 10 a.m. I was finishin' off Granny's signature apple pie before going out of the farm. A memory came crawlin' back to my mind as I remembered it was Applebuck Season. If y'all new to this whole farm thing, Applebuck Season is when I, your honest gal, Applejack, bucked the whole apple trees we have here in Sweet Apple Acres and collect the most beautiful apples. I went to get my supplies and went to the orchard.

It was all about hard work. Using all the might ya have and ya deserve a treat for your family and friends as a reward. The best thing about work! I was about to buck my first tree when I heard a voice not so far away.

I turned to the source of the voice and saw Twilight standin' there behind the white fence that was around the orchard. She waved her hoof as I made eye contact with her. I look sideways for no reason and decided to approace her.

"Hi Applejack!" She said as I came closer to her.

"Twi? What'cha doin' here? I was about to go to work!" I replied.

"Well very sorry to disturb you, Applejack, but I have come to help you! Since today is indeed Applebuck Season and all."

"I don't need help, thank ya very much!" I said as I shooed her out.

"Remember last time? I'm afraid that will happen again."

Yes, I do remember last time and it was embarrassin'. And yes, I was afraid that will happen again. So yeah, Twi did made a good point. I mean, what harm is there when somepony helped me?

"Fine!" I grunted sarcastically. "You can help me."

"Sweet!" She exclaimed as she entered the orchard and begin to lighten up her magic to shake the tree. While she does that, I went back to my tree and buck.

But then I heard hoofsteps comin' this way. I grunted, hoping it wasn't just a distraction. Who could it be this time?

"Applejack! Can you come here for a sec?" Rainbow Dash called out for me.

I walked to her. "Let me guess, ya wanna help me, dont'cha?"

"No AJ, it's not that, I promise! I just wanna asked you a question." Rainbow explained.

"Well can ya see I'm busy here? Ya can just ask that silly question later when I'm done." I said as I turned around and walk away.

"APPLEJACK, DO YOU HAVE A COLTFRIEND?!" She yelled with all her might.

Well, that was pretty unexpected, ya'll. My mind was literally blank. What kind of pony would shout that kind of question in the middle of work? I was a confused apple. I grunted and turned back to her.

"What do ya mean, 'coltfriend'? Of course I don't have one!" I answered as she sighed in what seems to be a sigh in relief.

Rainbow then made all this 'yes!' sounds. Then Twilight approached with apples in her bags.

"What is all the commotion here?" She asked. She moved her head sideways so she can see the pony behind me, Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow? What are you doing here?"

Rainbow Dash was about to answer when I cutted her off.

"She was droppin' by for.. uh.. some apples to make.. er.. apple pies! Yeah.. apple pies." I answered for her, though that wasn't really her answer.

"What?! No I'm not!" Rainbow protested.

"Quiet you!" I hushed her, but Twi knew we were actin' suspicious, just like an orange in a bucket of apples.

Twilight then shot a real glare at me. "From the way you look, I can see you're not tellung the truth." She stated.

"Yeah, _Element of Honesty._ " Dash agreed.

I just simply rolled my eyes. What harm is there in tellin' the truth. Just like Dash said, I _am_ the Element of Honesty after all.

"Fine, I tell ya the truth, Twi. Rainbow here asked me if I have any coltfriends. How embarrasin' is that?"

"Rainbow, that is rude to ask somepony if she has a coltfriend or not." The unicorn explained.

"I know that! It's just, Pinkie recently have a new coltfriend, cough cough, Cheese, cough cough, and I'm worried that I might be the only one without a coltfriend. You have Flash, Flutters have Big Mac, Rarity have Fancy Pants and I remembered AJ doesn't have one yet and since AJ doesn't have one yet, I'm not alone!" Rainbow said and panted because, hooey! That's really a mouthful.

"Okay, so what'cha gonna do if we both doesn't have a coltfriend?" I inquired.

"Well," Rainbow muttered with a mischievious smug on her face. "I suggest _we_ can start, ya know?" She raised her eyebrow up and down.

My jaw dropped as I gasped. What was she thinking?! We are both mares! _Mares,_ for Celestia's sake!

"What were you thinking, Rainbow Dash?! We can't go datin' just like that! What do you think I am?! A stallion?!" I exclaimed.

But then, Twilight joined. We didn't notice she was gone, but she returned with a book in her hoof.

"Actually," The unicorn spoken up. "You can."

"What do you me an we can-!" She stopped me with her free hoof.

"Let me explain, Applejack. This book I have have all the answers to all your questions."

Twilight then opened the book to the page she desired. "Ah-hah! Here it is! Homosexuality." She began.

"Homo- what now?" I inquired as Rainbow nudged my shoulder.

"Let her finish, cowgirl!" She said.

Twilight, who didn't really mind us, continue to read the next paragraph. "Homosexuality is a romantic attraction, sexual attraction, sexual behaviour between two members of the same gender."

"You see, AJ? There is such thing when two mares date!" Dash said.

"Yes, you guys can be homosexuals and date as in marefriend and coltfriend, or should I say in this point, marefriend and marefriend." Twilight explained.

Okay, now I believe there are ponies out there who dates other ponies with the same gender, but how do I know if I'm really homosexual or not?

"Right, and how exactly do I know I am really better at relationships if I'm a homosexual?"

Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other for a moment and then Twilight looked at me and opened her mouth to say something.

"By setting you guys up on a date."

 **Yup, that's just part one. Stay tuned for the second part!**


	3. Update

Hey guys, this is an update and maybe the last update ever. I'm here to announce that I will be discontinuing this book. I'm very sorry that this book had been in hiatus for a long time so you guys have to wait for a new chapter and in the end received nothing. For further informations about this, please check out my profile. Thank you.


End file.
